a triangle to remember
by deathwriter666
Summary: hiiii i'm new and stuff, i love smosh games to i made a fanfic on jovenshire and sohinki and lasercorn
1. Chapter 1

SOOO I have no clue what i'm doing, but for now i wrote a fanfic about the smoah games guys ( jovenshire, sohinki, lasercorn ), i do hope you all llike it and maybe i'll wriet some more ( if i can think of new stories, i've been thinking of a fanfic that includes all three hook-ups and i finally got one, any a little back story. the three guys got a house together when thay started at smosh, and yes by conciedence the three of them are in fact gay, but they're the best of friends until someone has a crush in a certain roommate. have a good read,

MISSION START!

matt-hey! joven! matt exclaims

josh-yeah ? joven answers back quicky

matt-wanna play some magic? I just built a new deck i need to try out.

josh-sure i need prctice with my deck as well. as joven hot headly accepts

narr- matt thinks to himself as the two set up their game.

matt- at least i can stare at him without being creepy now, maybe i should tell him about my crush on him while david's at the bar. no don't ruinthe perfect friendship you have with joven just because you want the joven "D". just play him and test your damn deck mattrew,

narr-as matt agrues with himself, a inpatient joven takes his turn first, and calls matt to take his.

josh- are you gonna take your turn or should i go again?... hello is anyone in there?

matt-huh? oh yeah i'm here.

narr- the game last a whole hour, then joven wins by a lucky dra in a middle of a dead lock with roommate.

josh- YES! i finally win a match the mighty SOHINKI

narr- as a happy joven dances with his vitory, a embaressed matthew begins to shutter his his words trying to gain ground to joven to tell him about his current crush, but instead the third roommate comes unsteadly walking into the house with a bit of alcohol on his breathe.

david-hey guys what i miss?

joven- oh nothign but me kicking matthew's butt in magic !

david- WHAT ?! matt tell me this isn't true, how the HELL did you lose?

matt- i'm tired from working all week, i could'nt focus.

narr- as matt thinks of something else to add to his poor excuse, a questioning joven calls bullshit out loud and an embaressed matt cutss him off and says

matt- i'm goign to bed i'm too tired to stay up any longer.

joven- whatever you swore loser, good night

david- night buddy

narr-david concepts the fact that matt's excuse was indeed bullshit and ponders if mat is okay and thinks of a nightmarish fantasy taht matt moves out leaving a sad and depressed david here. as matt looks away to pick up the rest a vary horn david watches matt ass, but gets catches joven a wink towards him instead, david nods to agree with joven's question through wink. times passes as matt's room gets quieter, finally after three hours, the noises stop, siganling matt finally fell asleep, three hours later, we now follow a very horny joven quietly stepping into the hallway to to see if david fell alseep due to the long wait, as joven opens david's door ajar, he's greeted by a shirtless david laying in bed.

joven- hey david, man matt took forever didn't he?

david- yeah i suspect something may be worng with how about we just play now and ask questions later ?

david - yeah i guess come here.

narr- joven wonders to himself if tonight will be the nigght that tells daivd about someting that's been on his head for awhile.

joven- hmm david can i ask you something?

david- sure dude what up?

joven- i'm sorta developing a crush on you, d-d-do y-you think we can maybe go on a date sometime?

david thoughts- oh shit i should tell him about my crush on matt but, i'll just friend zone for now.

david-hmmm i don't think we would work, we're perfect as fuck buddies so how we stick to that, and plus we don't want to fuck someting up, then our firendship would also be gone.

joven- true

narr- as joven walks closer to his crush, he buries his emotions and begins to crawl onto and on top of david, as a very not asleep matthew hears the raw rough sex coming from the next room.

END OF CHAPTER ONE


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 2 START

note( told you chapter 2 will be up sooner or now enjoy )

narr- joven gets on the bed, and begins to crawl on top of david with geeky adorableness that makes joven so cute, david stops and susspresses his own love for matthew and focuses on ridding the lust. their lips meet with joven his love hoping his love would hit david, and david using nothing pure animal instinct to fuck sits up on david's lap and takes off his shirt, and they kiss once again, david stops and flips joven on his back

joven's thoughts- wow he must be really horny he's already ready to fuck me.

narr- david pulls jovens basketball shorts off along with his boxers, and david pulls down his boxers and rips out his 8 incher and prceeds to penetrate joven raw and rough, jovens grunts and moans as his crush fucks him hard. joven jerks himself off as david flips him on his stomach, bending him over and pounding joven hard, david covers joven's mouth to insure that matt desn't wake up and find him. david hopes that matt will never find him fucking joven.

david's thoughts- i only fuck joven to not ruin my friendship with matt, a relationship will only ruin it all, so it's best to use the lust for matt and use it only on joven who is a friend but i've never told joven anything about me, personaly.

narr-david cums inside of joven, a soft grunt comes from david as he cuffs joven's balls and jovens cums inside of his hand. david gets up and goes to the restroom.

joven's thoughts- i should go before we're caught.

narr-jovens grabs his boxers and rubs his cum filled hand on it and grabs the rest of his clothes and continues to his room. david in the bathroom cleans himself up a bit and pondering what could've been wrong with matt.

david's thoughts- i should go see if he needs someone to talk to he may need it, i know i'll make some tea, it always good at this time.

narr- david makes the tea and walks slowly into matt's room to only spot a crying matthew on his bed.

david- dude what's wrong?

matt-...

narr-matt gets up and with that his tears burned away into lava as matt slaps david, david dropping the tea, stunned and shocked of the action, stands there as matt walks out of the house and begins walking to mari's house

END OF CHAPTER 2

NOTE ( YAAYYY MARI IN NEXT CHAPTER) WILL COME SOON


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPTER 3

NOTE ( SHHHH JUST READ)

mari- oh my god are you okay matt?

narr- as a worried mari answers the door to her friend who has walked all the way to her house, she let's him in as he explans the bad night.

matt- and they were fucking behind my damn back!

mari- well they didn't know you liked joven so you can't blame them. they didn't mean to hurt you.

matt- but they did and joven the most and it's not just that we're the best of freinds and go behind my back to fuck! we were suppose to be able to tell each other.

mari- well maybe they had a reason to not tell you.

matt-god you'll bad at this, you not helping.

narr- a half asleep flitz comes down the stairs wondering why is there loud as hell talking when he thought no one else is home, only to spot the crying yet angry as hell matthew on the couch, he motion to mari to follow him into the kitchin and asks;

flitz- is he okay?

mari- yeah, just had bad night.

flitz-okay, well let's him go to sleep he has to be tired of all the walking he did

mari- alright then, hey matt just stay here tonight, and try to get some sleep.

matt- i'll try and oh i'm sorry i said you're bad at calmin gyour friends, opening that door was the best thing you could've done.

narr- mari chuckles a bit and is followed by flitz, they turn off the lights and walk upstairs as the tiredness of walking 5 blocks kicks in and puts matt asleep on the couch.

END OF CHAPTER 3

NOTE ( ALL THESE LITTLE CHAPTERS THO HUH? I SWEAR THEY WERE BIGGER ON THE ROUGH DRAFT, BUT WHATEVER, YOU KNOW YOU LIKE; OH YEAH MARI AND FLITZ ARE ONLY DATING FOR THE SAKE OF THE PLOT AND NOT BECAUSE I SHIIP THEM, I DON'T, I PERFER TO SHIP MARI WITH WES OR LASERCORN I THINK LOL ANYWAY STAY AWESOME.)


	4. Chapter 4

CHAPTER 4

NOTE ( I WISH TO ADDRESS a question some have asked me really quick about the pairings. matt likes joven but joven likes david and david likes matt , soo it's a love triangle; you see, but it's my fault, i should've said the pairings in the first summary of the story, i'm sorry; but wouldn't ruin thanyway enjoy that rest of the story and STAY AWESOME!)

narr- a emotionalty hurt david drives to his friends wes' house to try to think of a soulution to this problem. leaving a very confused joven home alone wondering what the hell happen to his roommates? as david drives he wondered why he couldn't just tell matthew how he felt, he thought it was a good idea to just fuck joven , a person he thought was just a friend so he wouldn't ruin one friendship he had with matt.

wes- hay right on time, come on in...are you okay ? you seem to be deep on thought.

david- yeah i'm fine..you know how i fuck joven to avoid my lust for matthew, well matt caught us last night, and i don't either i should apologize to him or what?

wes-well taht's a tough one, here let's make that video, and maybe you'll come up with a idea. okay?

david-yeah it should help my mind figure out that right thing to do.

narr- the two make a video as david subconsciously thinks of a solution to his situation with matt and even joven. after taking the next hour working with wes with the new westheeditor video, they finish. sitting at the living drinking a couple of beers and cracking jokes; wes asks david what's he's going to do about the predicturmeant he's currently in. he knows he may never have matt, but at least if the friendship is fixed he may continue living happy-ish. he also has to deal with joven and tell the truth and probaly break his heart in the process, but he resolves his understanding, he has to do the right thing.

wes- so do you know what you goign to do?

david- i have a good guess, which the only to do is see if it works or not.

wes- see told 'ya you just needed a break to tin things over and stuff.

narr- as david stays longer with wes and hang out playing more games, we cut to the confused joven just now waking up.

joven- wow! it's way to queit in here, is anyone home? what time is it? oh david went to wes' house by now, but what happen to matt, i heard a slap last night and that's all i remember, i fall alseep too fast, anyway i should call flitz, matt porbaly with mari.

flitz-hello?

joven- hey... do you know where matt is? he not here.

flitz- yeah i do he's here.

joven- oh good what happen? or are mari and matt just hanging out?

flitz- no not really, i don't think i should tell you, why don't you just come, and talk to matt, okay?

joven- agh fine, i have no clue what's going on, so i doubt i can fix it through.

flitz- just come over you big baby!

joven- fine, fine but i won't like it.

mari- who was that?

flitz- it was joven, he wanted to know where matt was.

mari- oh please don't tell me joven coming here? , you know matt wouldn't want to see him.

flitz- yeah why not?; we've all been friends for a long time now, we should feel comfortable dealing with the drama between each other quickly.

matt- flitz is right, we should be able to rid the drama from our life, we've been friends for three years now.

mari- okay i'll trust you both, and if things only get worse, flitz, no sex for you

narr- as flitz hopes joven won't fuck anything up with this upcoming conversation, a heart pounding matt, takes a shower and waits for joven to show up. they take the time to relax and some playing video games. meanwhile a still confused joven puts on his clothes as he ponders the reasons matt could've left the house. he grabs his keys and gets into his car and begins to drive off towards mari's and flitz's house, hoping he doesn't fuck anything up as well.

END OF CHAPTER 4

i get distracted easily okay!? i'm sorry, chapter 5 will be up tomorrow probaly around 5pm where i live so enjoy the rest of your day and or night, and STAY AWESOME!


	5. Chapter 5

NOTE ( yayyyy final chapter i know it was suppose to be uploaded at 5ish but it didnt happen because i was at starbucks for 3 hours talking about cutting off husband's boners if they were caugt cheating with my best friend and stuff, any way enjoy the read 3 )

narr-as joven parks the car, gaining courage to walk up and see matthew, he notices a determine matthew walking up to car, saying goodbye to his hosts, who seem to be worried a bit, matt walks into the car telling joven.

matt- let's go home

joven- are you sure? you seem like you want to kill me or something.

matt- no i don't just, i just want to talk alone.

narr- the ride back home was quiet, and that scared joven still, but the silent and seemingily plotting matthew scared him even him. as they pull up, matt tells joven to meet him in his room, joven studders his okay, and they head to his they step in to matt's roo. matt pushes joven onto his bed, and begins to sit on his , being suddenly horny starts taking eveythign off, matt does the same as he let's joven have top position. joven sits next to matt's head and shoves his dick into matt's mouth, matt begins sucking as joven grunts with pleasure. as joven dicks twitches with each lick from matt, joven takes out his cock and goes down on matthew and opens his legs and begins to slowly penetrates matthew and starts to thrusts inside of matt

joven- damn your tight!

matt- i'm a virgin remember? i was saving it for you.

narr- ten minutes of pleasure later a grunting joven cums inside of matthew . afterwards, as the two clean their selves up, they sit in the kitchin eating lunch in silent, when joven breaks the silence

joven- matt... i..i

matt- no it's okay joven, i had sex with you not to force you to fall for me, butot simply gat what i always dreamed about, i know you don't and nevr will like me as more then a friend, and i just have to deal with it we're friends still right?

joven- yeah off course dude, homies for life!, i was gonna say the three of us shouldn't date each other, not that it'll ruin the relationship, but because we're way too good of friends, we we just got so close to each other, and fell for one another, but we pass that boyfriend part, to the best of friends part, well not evn fucking each other literally can hurt us. i just hope david agrees with this resolution.

matt-yeah

narr-the two hug it out, and hang out talking about the sex they had. as joven remembers the gym date with mari and flitz, the two say bye and joven leaves, as matthew rubbing his ass, complaning about jvenbeing too for his hole. and painfully sits down to play dota 2 in his room. as 2 hours pass, and having have hung out with wes for longer then expected, we cut to david who finally decides to leave and ponders if he is ready for the solution. daivd walks in, realizes it's just him and to go eith the plan, he has been wondering about. he stirps down taking everything off, then walks into matt's room and opens the door, matt seeing a naked and sexy david, thinking to himself he's doing to me what i did to joven, fuck it, i didn't get to penetrate joven. matt stands up pushing david onto the bed opening his legs and as matt takes his cock out david ponders " wow that worked better then expected" matthew pounds david hard, david moaning loud and jerking himself off rough enjoys the rough bottom action he's getting, david doesn't get bottomed as you may think. afterward the two talk about the resolution him and joven already had and agrees to stay as friends, david's heart drop a little but he believes he will recover with time ass all things. joven comes back an hour later. and the three talk about the past night and day, enjoying their new found friendship, stronger then ever, they understand they whole boyfriend thing woudl've been to awkward and with the one they had a crush on, seeing them as brothers, and not smile and laugh the rest of the night away, enjoying their true friendship as friends should, talkign about who had the bigger dick.

NOTE( YAYY IT IS FINISHED AS SUCH, I KNOW TAHT THE STORY PRETTY MUCH SUCKED THIS CHAPTER, BUT I DIDN'T WANT TO END IT WITH THEM STAYING AS BOYFRIENDS, IT'S TOO COMMON, AND EXPECTED TOMORROW I'LL BE UPLOADING A PURE SEX FANFIC BETWEEN LASERCORN AND JOVENSHIRE, SOO IF YOU WISH TO READ THAT IT'LL BE UP TOMORROW FOR SURE EAT 5PM, I PROMISE! ANY I'LLBE WRITING A RESIDENT EVIL FANFIC AS WELL, SO IF YOU HAVE ANY IDEAS FO RTHAT JUST MESSAGE ME, AND A FANFIC OF BEING HUMAN, THE UK VERSION OFF COURSE , I LOVE THAT VERSION, JUST TOO MANY THINGS I WISH TO WRITE ABOUT, BUT I NEED TO ORGINZE MY THOUGHTS AND MAKE SURE THE NEW STORIES WILL LIVE UP TO WHAT I WANT THEM TO BE, ANYWAY HAVE A GOOD NIGHT AND OR NIGHT AND REMEMBER STAY AWESOME! YAAYYYYYYYYYY HIGH FIVE)


End file.
